


The Beginning, the End

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [43]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Community: femslash100, F/F, Intimacy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“God, I love you.  It’s insane how much I love you.”  They say these things when they can’t see each other, whispered through the veil of their naked bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning, the End

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Darcy/Jane - 69.

Darcy heard people say sex was about getting off while love was about intimacy; sex was quick, love was slow.  But sex with Jane was _both_ —it was the entire range of human feeling and thought, like every experience she had or ever would had existed in Jane.

Darcy wraps her arm around Jane’s thigh, pulling her in closer.  They like to be on their sides, curled into the soft white fluff of their comforter, bodies settled and warm like they were nesting for the season.  “God, I love you.  It’s insane how much I love you.”  They say these things when they can’t see each other, whispered through the veil of their naked bodies.

“I’m close,” Jane says, voice high and thin, her body straining on the bed as Darcy puts her mouth back on her cunt.  “I’m so close, fuck me, Darcy…” she trails off into a deep sigh and her cunt clenches, her mouth going slack on Darcy’s vulva.  Jane bites hard into Darcy’s inner thigh when she comes; she always comes first and finishes Darcy off while Darcy eases her into another spine-tingling, tear-jerking orgasm. 

Darcy’s breath quivers as Jane’s tongue slides between the folds up of cunt, making her wet and warm and sensitive, but she knows she can hold off for a while until she comes.  She’d rather just spend an eternity wrapped up in Jane in their bed, on their sides like matching quotation marks, finishing each other off in every way possible.


End file.
